Then in Moscow
by Hannassight
Summary: After he left Hell, but before he met Dectective, Lucifer and Mazikeen traveled the world, absorbing all the pleasures Earth had to offer. It was 31. December. It was snowing in Moscow.


Hello! It is my first fully written fanfiction, so reviews are all welcome. The context of this story is that a year after their first arrival on Earth Lucifer and Maze are travelling around the world and one of their stops are in Moscow. I may or may not write some more stories for series. Hope you enjoy! If you have some questions regarding the story feel free to ask.

 **Then in Moscow**

Snow falls to the ground and melts instantly. A second later a boot steps on that very spot.

"Come on, Maze! The countdown will start soon and I want to be there to witness it!" Lucifer calls to his demonic companion, who is a few steps behind him. He prances with grace and joy, now humming a tune he has picked up from those jolly fellows of the many bars they have visited. He suddenly grabs hold of a latern post and swings himself around, finding pleasure from the action like a child would find pleasure from a merry-go-round. Snow is starting to finally take its form on the ground.

Maze doesn´t like snow. Not really. To her it is cold and wet, two things she isn´t too fond of. Come to think of it she isn´t really fond of Earth itself either. It has not become her new home like Lucifer would have hoped, even if she wished it had. Humans, although with more variety, are still the same greedy and weak little creatures like they are in Hell, her true home.

She never wanted to leave. She never had any need to leave the place, where her full potential was appreciated and put into use. On Earth it was different. She has to hide her identity for those humans are so easily scared. She needs to pretend all the time. Pretend to be amused. Pretend to be content. Pretend to be happy.

But unlike her, he truly is. Lucifer is a good actor if he wants to be. His smile could fool almost anyone to think that he is all about fun and nothing can possibly get to his heart.

Well, unfortunately for him Maze isn´t anyone. She is his protector, confidant, demon. Some might even go so far as to call her his friend. Whoever she is though, Maze knows when Lucifer´s smile is true and right now , when he stands there, hands inside the pockets of his coat, head held high and eyes closed it plays on his lips. That one thing she loves about him more than anything else. His warm sincere smile. And that is enough to convince her. Convince that perhaps there is something worth staying for on this wretched planet.

Lucifer opens his eyes and turns his face towards Maze. He is about to say something when suddenly yelling starts nearby. Lucifer listens for a moment and then groans before addressing her: " Look at what your slow pacing has done! They are going to start the party without us!" His tone is irritated but his dark eyes glow with mischief. She knows it´s a bait. He is implying on her weakness.

Fine. Just for this once she is going to give him the satisfaction. She is taking the bait. On her terms. "No they won`t," she hardly manages to finish the sentence, when she runs off towards continuing yelling.

She hears Lucifer´s "hey" behind her. She laughs, but her head start is short lived. She soon enough spots a running figure beside her. "Before the fall I was known to be the strongest and most likely the fastest angel in Heaven": he declares.

"That may have been so, but you are an angel no more," she says back. Lucifer´s signature smirk appears:" True, but I am still the most capable Devil". With that he runs past Maze, not looking back once. She is now infuriated by the upcoming loss of the race and she yells: "You are the only Devil in existence!"

Her remark is muffled by the loud noise of people, who have all gathered in Red Square. Great! Now she has to find that show off from massive crowd and she really isn´t in mood for this. She makes her way through them, while trying not to break their bones with a too strong push. All though she would rather do that than waste her time on searching for him. She is again reminded of her dislike for Earth. Those humans are so happy and joyous it nauseates her. They should be suffering and screaming of terror. They should be under her mercy. Mercy that she will not give.

She is ready to punch a man, whose silly face is as merry as can be. She is in rage, but right before she manages to fulfil her plan, a hand places itself upon her clenched one. His hand. She turns her face to look at him. He is calm and his smile is encouraging. He knows. When he whispers to her ear, Maze feels anger leaving her: " Come now, my demon, let´s leave fighting for dessert. It is not the proper way to greet the new beginning."

Right then the countdown starts:" десять, девять, восемь, семь, шесть.*" They join in. Пять**. She looks at him. Четыре***. He looks at her. Три****. Her breathing deepens. Два*****. His eyes darken.

Один******.

Their mouths collide. His hands are cupping her face, while hers are pulling his coat. The kiss is burning and passionate. She is yanking him even harder towards her, to intensify the contact. She wants to have all of it. She wants to have all of him, because for the first time there are no others. No other demons or humans. No Lord of Chaos. No Undman. And most importantly, no Lilith. She is his only. The Devil and his favorite demon.

Lucifer finishes the kiss with a bite she enjoys. A quiet moan escapes her throat. He chuckles. Their foreheads are touching. They are still holding each other. Then they acknowledge others around them. The cheers. The fireworks. The music. They look around themselves for a moment, taking it all in. A moment after they lock eyes once more. "С новым годом*******, Мэйзикин!" he says without the slightest British accent he has taken ownership of. "С новым годом, Люцифер!" she replies and in all honesty she even believes it, because being needed by Lucifer is what makes her happy and Mazikeen Smith is always needed.

* 10,9,8,7,6

**5

***4

****3

*****2

******1

******* Happy New Year

If interested you can check out my tumblr page :


End file.
